


Would you kiss me for 100$?

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Fluff, Flustered Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, and they were ROOMMATES, dumbass roman lmao, i got this from a tumblr incorrect quote, ill put the link in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24609169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Roman makes a stupid decision. The goddamn dumbass.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Kudos: 70





	Would you kiss me for 100$?

**Author's Note:**

> https://more-incorect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/619914068098170881/roman-would-you-kiss-me-for-100-virgil original post

“Would you kiss me for a hundred dollars?”

“Why?”

“Just curious.”

“I guess?”

Roman pulled five 20$ bills out of his pocket, setting them on the counter next to Virgil’s coffee. The anxious man stared at him and the money, feeling the heat rise on his own cheeks. He took a moment to debate how to respond.

“What?”

Roman just looked at him, slightly blushing in embarrassment.

“First of all, where did you get a hundred dollars to just _give_ me?”

“And second of all, what the fuck, Roman?”

Virgil’s pale foundation hid his blush fairly well, but Roman could still see it. 

“I mean, you did say-”

“As in, hypothetically. I didn’t think you _actually_ had a hundred dollars to ask me to kiss you with.”

“You did say it.”

Both of their faces got even redder. Virgil turned his gaze from Roman to stare at the money for a moment. Their pulses increased as he reached out his hand for it. He took it.

Virgil turned on his chair to face his roommate. Roman was now a dark shade of pink, which only got darker as Virgil leaned closer.

“Assuming you meant a kiss on the lips.”

He got close, _really_ close. If Roman had moved a centimeter, he could have kissed him himself. For a moment, he turned his head, he was going to kiss him-

And then he leaned back. 

He stood up, money in hand, and left. He waved his hand in the air, taunting Roman with the money he’d so easily given up. Roman stood up after him, chasing after his raised hand. Virgil was taller than him, so he couldn’t reach it from his standing.

“We made a deal! Gimme back my money!”

“Nah.”

“That’s completely unfair.”

“Is it though?”

Virgil continued walking into the hall, Roman following close behind. He took an unexpected pause outside of the closet, leaning against the wall.

“C’mon, that’s a hundred bucks!”

“Yet you were willing to give it to me in exchange for a little kiss.”

“This is how I chose to profess my love, okay? And if you don’t want to kiss me, I’d really like to have my money back.”

“Wouldn’t that be unfair?”

“You not giving it back is the unfair thing, you didn’t-”

Virgil grabbed him by the collar, shoving them both into the closet and kissing him inside. He shoved the money in his back pocket, wrapping his arms around Roman’s torso and looking down so Roman had to look up. His grip was tight and his body was pressed against Roman’s. The heat on his roommate’s face had grown to incredible temperatures. He didn’t know what to do in his shock.

“Wouldn’t want anyone walking in, now would we?”

Roman couldn’t speak. 

“You could’ve just asked. I’d kiss you if you didn’t pay me.”

“W-why didn’t you say so?”

“I wasn’t going to _tell_ you that.”

“Does this mean I can have my money back?”

“Hmm,” he said, pulling a bill out of his pocket just out of Roman’s reach, “nah.”

Roman sputtered and leaned back, Virgil’s arms still holding him. 

“You think we should get out of the closet?”

“You owe me another kiss.”

“I’d deny you, but you’re too adorable to refuse.”

“I’m not adorable, I’m handsome and ele-”

Virgil’s mouth stopped him and the only thing keeping him from falling to the floor was his roommate’s arms. They heard a voice call from outside, probably Logan who’d just walked in.

“Roman? Virgil? Did you not remember that I was going to be joining you for breakfast?”

“Nah, we’re coming, teach.”

Virgil patted down Roman’s hair as they stepped outside, shaking his own to its usual messy appearance. They continued the day as if nothing had happened.

This is not how Roman hoped their first kiss would go.


End file.
